


Click, Click, Boom

by RunningYellingFlamingGarbage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, F/F, Protagonist Mahiru Koizumi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningYellingFlamingGarbage/pseuds/RunningYellingFlamingGarbage
Summary: Protag Mahiru but make her badass
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 7





	Click, Click, Boom

Another day of exhausting work. Mahiru Koizumi, the ultimate photographer and ultimate “despair”, got home to her apartment. It was simple and kinda boring but had her work all around.

Sitting on her couch after grabbing a drink, she turns on the news to see what’s, well, new.

“Fufufufu~ the new vigilante Polaroid strikes again! Nekomaru Nidei’s gym has been blown to bits while a Polaroid picture was taped to a nearby lamppost showing the gym beforehand. This is the vigilante’s calling card! Ultimate despair and princess Sonia Nevermind is actively working to fight the vigilante!” The monokuma said, showing a camera photo of Polaroid waving. They were covering in cool collars and those little stop motion balls. Mahiru felt a smile growing on her face before Mikan Tsumiki and Kazuichi Souda opened the door.

“Mahiru! Did ya hear what happened?” Kazuichi blurted out as Mahiru pointed to the T.V. 

“Oh Mahiru, you must be so appalled by what this terrible person is doing!” Mikan said, adding in her own distaste for the vigilante. Mahiru put on her best disgusted face and spoke.

“I can’t believe that they,” Mahiru, “would use such a name and cause all of this!” She responded. It felt sorta odd to talk shit about herself in a sort of disgusted way? Regardless, they both seemed to bite.

“Well, we also came to tell you that Sonia wants to talk with all of us next Wednesday at noon.” Kazuichi added. Mahiru nodded and gestured for them to leave as they did. 

Mahiru Koizumi, a traitor to despair, knew she had to play it careful. Her persona as Polaroid can only do so much. Hell, she chose all of that because it would look like the vigilante was trying to cause turmoil in the despairs but they already believe it isn’t Mahiru.

As Mikan and Kazuichi finally got out of sight of her window, Mahiru got a call.

“Ms.Koizumi, I’m just letting you know we managed to cause a overload in Sonia and Fuyuhiko’s servers so you can act again tomorrow.” Said the voice. Mahiru chuckled and smiled.

“Thanks, Kyouko.”


End file.
